Danish Patent Application No. 1832/86 discloses an apparatus of the kind referred to above. The apparatus according to Danish Patent Application No. 1832/86 is intended to be able to function even with deformed sticks. Experience has shown, however, that when using high rates of delivery of sticks, occurring in i.a. intermittent operation, high demands are placed on the construction of the carrier, in this case constituting a belt with pockets, into which the sticks are to be pressed singly from the stack of sticks. Thus, the sticks are to be pushed directly into the pockets under the action of a force applied through the stack. For this reason, this force will be continuously exerted against the belt, causing wear of the latter. As it is also necessary for the pockets formed in the belt to have a depth not exceeding the thickness of a stick in order to be able to destack one stick at a time, problems may arise in making the pockets hold sticks that are not quite straight.